Darkius:Chapter 8
Second Barrier Mini-Dungeon Leank, now impatient as ever, was on a boat sailing across a pond of acidic water. Occasionally, two-to-five Stalfos would climb out of the water and fight him. At one point, a Black Iron Knuckle appeared out of nowhere, and attempted to take off his head. Leank ducked and slashed upwards between the Iron Knuckle's legs. It screamed in pain, and fell into the water. The Boat was about to go off a waterfall and into the seemingly bottomless pit the Red Darknuts fell into earlier. Leank had to have perfect timing, as the platform that led to the next room was very narrow, and if he didn't time perfectly, he would fall to his death. He waited, and waited, then leaped at the platform. It was so narrow he had to act like it was a balance beam. He almost lost his balance when a scythe came out of nowhere, but he ducked just in time. The platform began to crumble, so he quickly jumped, and only by a single percent of luck, landed on a wider platform in front of the door. When that began to crumble, he kicked the door down, and escaped just in time. He looked up to see 6 Shadow Iron Knuckles swing their axes down. Leank rolled out of the way, and stuffed a bomb into one of the Iron Knuckle's armor. It oddly began to squeal, and ran around, trying to pull it out. The bomb exploded, and armor flew everywhere. The 5 remaining ones charged at him, and a platform broke below 3, dropping them to their deaths. The remaining platforms began to fall apart, revealing them to be above a deep pit. The 2 remaining Iron Knuckles threw off some of their armor and chased Leank as he ran across the platforms to the far-away door. The Iron Knuckles were just as fast as Leank, but they were behind him, so they just decided to throw their axes at him. Leank narrowly dodged them, and threw a bomb into the air. When the axes came back, one of them came back with a bomb. The Iron Knuckle was about to curse, but before he could say anything, the bomb exploded, destroying the platform he was just on. The final Iron Knuckle tossed its axe at Leank, and pulled out a sword. It then threw that sword at Leank, then pulled out a bomb arrow, and a Bow. It shot it near a platform, and all the platforms began to crumble. Link narrowly escaped falling when he jumps onto the remaining platform, which was right in front of the door. Just before he could open it, a whip caught him by the leg. All of a sudden, the final Iron Knuckle floated out of the pit, and grew. As he grew a few feet taller, his armor flew off of him. War paint appeared on him, and he assumed his true form: Jolmara. Jolmara flew at him at a high speed, but Leank managed to get the whip off of him and get through the door just in time. This didn't stop Jolmara, though. He went through the door and lashed his whips out at the running Leank. The left one hit Leank's shoulder, while the right hit his back. Leank screamed in pain, and turned around just in time to fire a light arrow into his weak point: his chest. Jolmara's weak point began to glow yellow, and he unleashed a chilling and indescribable scream. Leank, even though he was wounded, continued running towards the next door. When he made it through, he saw the second power cell, and put three bombs in front of it. Just as they exploded, Link shot 4 Light arrows at the same time at the power cell, destroying it. Leank was then warped right next to Link. They both waited for Skull kid to return. "So, how'd it go?" "Jolmara attacked, but I dealt with him. Can your fairy friend Navi heal me? OW!" Click Here for Chapter 9 Category:Action